The flute
by Yuna Heartilly
Summary: it's all the characters you love and more ^^
1. Prologue

~Prologue~  
  
Rinoa saw how Zell was thrown back from the evil creature Ultimecia had become after junctioning herself unto Griever...  
  
Her friends had already had great trouble wearing down Ultimecia and Griever separately but how would they manage to face them both at the same time...?  
  
And they were still tired from the previous two fights...  
  
Rinoa had kept quiet these past two fights, only casting supportive magic or saving her friends where she could with a well-timed "shell" or "reflect" spell.  
  
Ever since they had entered the castle, Rinoa felt strange...she felt as if she was surrounded by an aura, she felt as if a power was welling up in her...from a part so deep inside her...she was afraid...what if she couldn't control it...she had thought it would be wise to limit herself to casting curative magic, and only attack with her faithful and loved companion, her trusty dog Angelo.  
  
But the feeling didn't seem to be going away, in fact if anything it seemed to be growing...  
  
Rinoa snapped back to reality with a jerk when she heard the scream...  
  
The strange creature had attacked Selphie with its massive claws and her slender friend was flung back as if she was nothing but a puny doll...the monster swooped in for the kill but Squall jumped in at the right time to block the attack with his gunblade.  
  
He quickly dashed at the creature performing his Renzokuken attack, but he too couldn't do much damage.  
  
The creature lunged out to him...  
  
"NO"  
  
Seeing the life of the one she cared for so much threatened, she let go...she let her power out...the aura surrounded her now clearly visible, music sounded in her ears as if from far away, she sprouted wings that levitated her into the air...  
  
It would be all right now...  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: all characters besides my own silly ones belong to square soft, in fact they can have mine too =P, if they would ever want them I'd be honoured  
  
This fic already done...I'm just posting it in pieces, please read and review  
  
No flaming please 


	2. Chapter 1:A wooden flute

~1~  
  
Linoa carefully closed the door of the cosy house where she, her parents and brother lived. Zack had started his studies at Garden, but she was to stay home. Her father, Zell Dincht held quite a high rank as a SeeD but he would never tell her much about his work as a SeeD.br  
  
Even though her mother, Annika had studied in Garden herself and still worked there, her parents had decided that it was better for her to stay at home.  
  
"It's a very hard training, dear", they had said when she had tried to talk them into letting her go, "it's nothing for a girl like you".  
  
They wouldn't budge...in fact they just repeated what they had always told her...  
  
That she wasn't to come near Balamb Garden...whatever the reason, they forbade it.  
  
Linoa didn't know why...but had learned long ago that there were certain things she wasn't supposed to ask her parents. So she contented herself with walking in the forests that surrounded their pretty cottage.  
  
With her parents away, working at Balamb Garden and her brother studying there, Linoa was often alone.  
  
So she would take her flute and play it for the forest creatures, even the monsters seemed to quiet down after hearing the dramatic tunes coming from her precious instrument.  
  
Linoa was a very gifted child and keen to learn as she was, she had already mastered the skills needed to play various instruments with great skill.  
  
She often played tunes that "just came out of her head" as she would put it herself.  
  
But this worried her parents, because these tunes were often full of sorrow and regret, how could a six-year-old girl know of these feelings.  
  
Linoa was a strange child, wise beyond her years and very silent. She loved her parents very much but the only time she seemed to open up was when she playing her flute or when she was with her brother. She had never left the area around cottage, and had never seen anyone besides her brother or her parents. Her mother taught her at home, and Linoa often studied by her self, curious to find out more about the how's and why's of the world.  
  
When she entered the forest she put the flute to her lips and began playing.  
  
While she played, she walked towards a fallen tree, covered with soft grass. The tree hung over the little stream, as a primitive bridge.  
  
It was her favourite spot.  
  
She could sit there for hours, playing her flute, and letting her feet soak in the nice cool water.  
  
If her parents would know of it, they would forbid it immediately so she never told them she went that deep into the forest. Besides the monsters did not harm her when she played her flute, so it was safe enough.  
  
Linoa sat down and briefly stopped playing to take off her shoes. She carefully put her feel into the water and continued playing, forgetting all that was around her, playing her flute. Here she could forget her loneliness.  
  
Chocobos, moombas, birds and moogles gathered on the sides of the creek, listening to her songs, but Linoa didn't notice and just played her flute.  
  
Siro slowly walked down one of the various forest paths.  
  
He knew his mother would be cross with him for going off by himself again, she was very proud of him, over-protective maybe but then again she loved him so much. His mother had a lot of love to give, but as his father was often away, busy working, she used all her love for him, Siro. But like his father, Siro often needed some quiet time to himself.  
  
And why did people expect so much of him, he hated it!  
  
But what was this? Siro looked around, he listened more closely to be sure...no, his ears hadn't deceived him...he could still hear the music, a beautiful mysterious sound.  
  
He followed the music.  
  
After a while, he came to a stream...and there a bit further up the stream...was...  
  
A girl.  
  
Siro looked more closely, she had to be around his age...  
  
The girl sat there so peaceful, the bit of sun that managed to squeak through the branches of the tall trees reflecting in the water making the scene seem magical and unearthly.  
  
But the girl with her pale face and raven hair seemed unaware of this, eyes closed she was a picture of serenity.  
  
Siro could have kept standing there for hours but suddenly something hard hit his head. He lost his balance and with a yell he fell into the icy cold water.  
  
He sat there; clothes soaked, and saw what had caused him to fall, a kupo nut. A moogle was hovering over him now, looking quite pleased with itself.  
  
The girl had stopped playing and was looking at him with large eyes.  
  
The she jumped in the cold water herself and waded towards him, followed by the animals that had surrounded her while she had been playing.  
  
She hesitated...but then held out her hand.  
  
"Are you alright?", she asked in a clear and sweet voice.  
  
He took her hand and got up, dripping wet, his face flushed.  
  
The girl took a step back and studied him, then she looked at the moogle.  
  
"Bad moogle!", she mock scolded the white rascal.  
  
The moogle let his ears hang and took place on her shoulder.  
  
"But he was spying on you, kupo ", said the moogle in his defence.  
  
The girl giggled, "that's no reason to bombard him with kupo nuts, mog"  
  
Siro would have liked to fall down a hole right then and there...he the son of Squall Leonhart, defeated by a moogle ?! He looked at his feet.  
  
The girl bend over a bit so she could still look him in his eyes, she smiled.  
  
"Are you alright?", she asked again.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good"  
  
The stared at each other for a moment, without speaking.  
  
"I'm Siro", he said a bit stiff and put out his hand. She briefly shook it, and gestured towards the moogle on her shoulder. "This is Mog"  
  
"Will you be alright by yourself?", she asked  
  
Siro felt his face redden, he felt offended, why wouldn't he be? He could take care of himself. He looked around, expecting to see familiar surroundings but as he didn't see any, he realised that he was lost. Any other six-year-old would probably have begun crying but not Siro.  
  
"I...think I'm lost."  
  
The girl nodded  
  
"You're from Garden, right?", she said, looking at his uniform.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
`I'm not supposed to come near Garden', thought Linoa, ` but I can't just leave him like that'  
  
She thought about it for a minute and then pointed to a small unclear track.  
  
"It's that way" She started walking towards it, knowing the boy would follow.  
  
Linoa didn't come to this part of the woods often since it was quite close to Balamb Garden. And because it was so close to Balamb Garden there were more monsters there, and even though she was only six, she was too wise to tempt fate.  
  
She figured that the boy would know how to find his way once they reached the clearing in the woods nearest to Garden. There she could go home...  
  
She looked over her shoulder...  
  
"If we get around this corner, you..."she froze mid-sentence  
  
"LOOK OUT SIRO !!!!!" yelled Linoa, pointing at the monster that had appeared behind her newfound friend.  
  
Siro dived to the right just in time to escape being kicked by the monster.  
  
It was a beautiful monster, well in a way...  
  
He could recognize it from his textbook from class. An ambdusias, a demon unicorn. A mystery monster, since not much was known about it...Its silvery blue skin shone bright and it reared up in anger.  
  
The ambdusias flapped its large wings, creating a gust of wind.  
  
Siro got sand in his eyes...he couldn't see, he was helpless!  
  
Instinctively he reached for his gunblade; but it wouldn't do him much good if he couldn't see.  
  
He felt the girl take place besides him while he tried to wipe the sand out of his eyes.  
  
At least now he could see his enemy although his vision was still blurred.  
  
His first real monster...and there was no one to help him if he couldn't handle it...but then he never depended on anyone...right?  
  
He lashed out at the creature with his gunblade, rupturing its delicate skin...  
  
The ambdusias cried out in pain, and dashed after Siro hurting him with its horn.  
  
Siro grimaced and grabbed his shoulder where the blue horn had torn his skin.  
  
Linoa frowned and concentrated, she cast a ` cure' spell, healing Siro's wound.  
  
Siro dashed forward again, but less successful this time. He only caused a little scratch. The ambdusias decided to follow up and charged at the little boy.  
  
But Linoa jumped forward and hit the creature on its horn with her flute.  
  
The creature now turned its attention to the little girl instead. Siro saw his opportunity and took it. He charged forward and tore the delicate flesh on the creature's flank.  
  
The creature chased after him, kicking him badly, but again Linoa healed him with a cure spell. Again he managed to wound the creature, but it didn't seem to be enough to defeat it.  
  
Then Linoa began playing her flute, both Siro and the ambdusias stopped their fight and listened to the soothing tones.  
  
The creature stood quiet when the girl walked up too him and let her pat him.  
  
To Siro's surprise she cast a cure spell on the creature too.  
  
Suddenly they could hear people...Linoa looked at Siro with a somewhat sad but decisive look and pressed something in his hands.  
  
She then jumped on the now tame ambdusias, mouthed a silent goodbye to him and rode off.  
  
Only seconds later, Siro was found by people of Garden who had been alarmed by the sounds of the fight.  
  
Unsure if she had been real he looked at the object he was holding in his hands...  
  
It was a worn wooden flute...  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer: all characters besides my own silly ones belong to square soft, in fact they can have mine too =P, if they would ever want them I'd be honoured  
This fic already done...I'm just posting it in pieces, please read and review  
No flaming please 


	3. Chapter 2: Of men and moogles

~2~  
  
Siro Leonhart, the most promising cadet of Balamb Garden since.well, his father had finally taken part in the field exam, after passing the written test with flying colours. But all he could do was wait until the results were announced. He gazed at the forests surrounding Garden. His eyes grew soft and he reached for something in his pocket. The wooden flute. He had kept it ever since.  
  
His mother had been furious with him when the staff of Garden returned him that day. He had tried to explain but when he had told Mother about the girl, her blue eyes looked icy and cold and.afraid. She had forbidden him to ever enter that forest again, and even on training missions, his superiors knew well enough not to go against the orders of his mother, the legendary Quistis Trepe, one of the six SeeDs who saved the world from the elusive 'Time Compression'. She had ordered all available SeeDs to find the girl. Siro had been horrified, his mother was acting as if the girl was some kind of monster. But that was how his mother was. Serious and concentrated, always ready when it came to her job but over protective and irrational when it came to him. So he obeyed and followed his training under the watchful eye of his Mother. But he had never shown her the flute. He had shown it to his father though, but Father's reaction had only puzzled him. It was the only time he had ever seen his father have that watery shine in his normally distant grey eyes. He had put his hands on Siro's shoulders and had looked him straight in the eyes for a few minutes with a soft smile. "Never show it to your mother boy." Siro nodded, he had never intended to show her but.was this how fathers were supposed to react? But then Squall Leonhart was no ordinary father. They hugged then, and Siro felt safe and secure.he loved his parents.his ever -serious father and his worrywart-mother.  
  
But today he would know.because if he had passed the SeeD exam, he had promised to himself to go search the girl. Holding the flute, he felt rather stupid.maybe the girl wouldn't remember him, or maybe she was an annoying brat or maybe she had moved.he held the flute tighter. He would soon find out.  
  
Siro saw Zack bent over next to a bush. He decided to give his best friend a scare. Keeping his voice as low as he could, he coughed and mumbled as if in disdain. "Cadet 65389? Zack Dincht? May I remind you that it does not suit a future SeeD to be messing with bushes"? The boy shrieked and nearly fell over; he turned to Siro, completely pale. "Siro, you idiot, you nearly scared me to death" Siro grinned, " you shouldn't be acting so suspicious then.whatcha hiding?" A smile spread over the other boy's face "I finally got it." Siro gasped, "You mean?" "Yeah", cried the Zack and after glancing whether the coast was clear he continued in a lower voice, "My dad's old T-board!" Siro bit his lip, he was dying to see his friends T-board, those things were out of this world, maybe he could take it for a spin, but. "You better hide it real good then" said Siro, bending down to help his friend to hide the precious object under the leaves, "they're gonna announce the results any minute!"  
  
Both boys dashed through the hallway to the grand stairs leading to the lift "Wait uuuuuup!" Both boys froze and turned around to see two other teenagers running towards them in Garden uniforms. Two identical faces looked up to them. "Hi Yoko.Yuno " greeted Siro nodding to the twins. Instead of doing the same, Zack pointed to their clothes and asked "Whatcha wearing your uniforms for" "Didn't you hear, you HAVE to." wailed the girl crossing her arms. Siro and Zack looked at the two "I never heard of that " frowned Siro "See!" yelled the boy "I toooooooooooold you.really you can be so bossy.now look at us.we'll be the only ones in uniform!"  
  
"Hi guys" Céres adjusted the straps of her shoes while she stumbled towards her friends Her short brown hair bounced up and down. She too was in uniform. "Why aren't you guys wearing your uniforms?" asked another girl following Céres. "See" said Yoko in a cocky tone Yuno just scratched his head. While the twins started one of their heated discussions (just-admit-you- were-wrong-no-I-wasn't-REALLY-wrong etc.), Zack turned towards Beatrix. "We.we didn't have to.to wear our uniforms, did we?" he asked in a more timid voice "But we did" assured Céres "Oh no" groaned Siro while Zack banged his head to the wall "We'll never get ready in time" "Don't worry, we'll stall them" said Beatrix "You guys just hurry and change," urged Céres  
  
******  
  
"Just in time' whispered Siro as he and Zack, finally in uniform joined the line of SeeDs-to-be. "We will now call out the names of those that passed the SeeD exam" announced a member of the Garden staff "But first a small word by Quistis Trepe" Siro looked up to heaven, praying that mother wouldn't embarrass him  
  
Quistis was still a picture of health and beauty. Although her blond hair was a bit whiter here and there and she had some wrinkles, the Trepies fan club still existed. "As you all now, this years SeeD exam is something special for me and the commander of Garden, not only because our own dear son himself has participated in this years tests but also the sons and daughters of our dear friends." Quistis paused for a minute, letting her words sink in "To prevent misunderstandings we had each SeeD candidate wearing a letter on his or her back as you all know, so that the judges only gave points to person A, B or C not to the 'son' or 'daughter of.". This was to avoid mixing interests." She looked each SeeD candidate in the eyes. "Furthermore I would like to add that the commander nor I have seen the results" "Alright then ", she nodded "let's announce the results.. Commander if you please?" Squall Leonheart got up from his desk. "I will now call out the names of those who have passed this years exams" Silence. "Aeris Gainsborough" A slender girl with beautiful dark blonde hair tied with a pink ribbon stepped forward, saluted and walked to the elevator leading to the Commanders office where the new SeeDs would get their grades. "Beatrix Tilmitt" Beatrix too stepped forward, saluted Siro's father and went in the same direction as the other girl. "Betty Kiltu" with a small cry of joy yet another girl walked away,"Boris Kretcip". "Enough with the 'b''s already ", groaned Zack. "Céres Loire" Céres waved to them as she too proceeded to the elevator. "Yoko Kasuga" and "Yuno Kasuga" The twins stepped forward and saluted. "I never got why they use the alphabetical order with first names, don't normal people use last names for that kinda stuff" sulked Zack Siro smiled nervously "Shin Demears" "Siro Leonhart" An enormous weight was lifted from Siro's shoulders, he felt as if he was floating on air while he walked up to his father and saluted. He would always remember this moment, his father looked so proud. "And Zack Lee.that is all" As Zack ran up to his friend, they heard the disappointed cries of those who did not pass.  
  
"Let's celebrate!!" Céres high-fived Beatrix. They had all passed.Zack, Beatrix, Céres, Yoko and Yuno and.him.they had all passed.(though Zack had come close to failing because he had tried to take along some hotdogs and had ended up spilling ketchup on some of the material) Zell asked one of the other 'fresh' SeeDs, that Aeris-girl along too. "Where do you wanna go, Siro?"elbowed Zack "Eh.there is something I got to do." "What?" you're not gonna go off by yourself on a time like this?!?" "What?" cried Céres? "I.I'm sorry..i'll .ehm.see you guys tomorrow.." And with that Siro took off.in the direction of the forest. ******  
  
  
  
He was crazy.nuts.daft.Siro kicked a pebble on the path he'd been dreaming to walk again for so long. Why had he even believed he stood a chance of finding her again.Why she might...have moved..to a faraway place or...maybe she had grown tired of the woods..but.a strong voice in the back of his head told him...he had to find out.  
  
Find your way.  
  
The words had entered his mind and although the sentence itself was new to him...it seemed like he'd known it for so long.Siro shook his head trying to clear his head from all the confusing thoughts.. 'I am going mad.'he thought and sighed 'I'd better return now...i was a fool to come here again.all for a memory.  
  
'In my dearest memories.I see you reaching out to me.  
  
'It was a coincidence we met in the first place' He said to no-one in particular...trying to block the voice singing in his head  
  
'.was it fate...that brought us close and now leaves me behind...?'  
  
He was going mad.Siro turned to leave but suddenly...there it was and it seemed as if no time had passed. That melody.  
  
Melodies of Life  
  
His heart pounded in his chest as he followed the melody..  
  
.love's lost refrain.  
  
He had found her again...the girl he'd secretly named Melody.his Melody So it was true .she had not been a dream or hallucination.and there she was real as could be.absorbed by the music coming from her flute.. Her delicate fingers seemed to simply brush the wooden instrument.making it produce its sad hollow and mysterious tones.  
  
"You.you.YOU?!!!.Again?" commented an annoyed voice.breaking the magical atmosphere. Mog was hovering before him.flapping his little wings like crazy  
  
Melody looked up.not as surprised to see him.almost suspecting.him?  
  
I kind of liked it your way.how you shyly placed your eyes on me Did you ever know.  
  
Siro turned red Melody smiled.a soft smile...sweet and innocent  
  
..that I had mine on you..  
  
Siro got the feeling he had to speak.he did look rather foolish just standing there. "uh...mm.hi." "uh...mm.hi."What was he thinking.of as the stupid things to say...argh...he hated himself."uh...mm.hi.".really.  
  
Darling so there you are With that look on your face  
  
"Hi" replied Melody shyly Siro looked up.surprised...she was still talking to him ?.  
  
As if you're never down As if you're never hurt  
  
******  
  
"Linoa" Siro felt his tongue moving.tasting the letters before setting them free Linoa the sound of his voice .her name still ringing in his ears.the world kept spinning.turning.but in a nice way "Linoa" he said again, trying to snap out of it. "That's a very pretty name" "Thank you, but I didn't choose it, my parents did" she giggled "Oh yeah.uhm.ofcourse" blushed Siro "So why did you come back ?"she smiled Siro reached in his pocket "I had to give you back this." He took out the flute and held it out to her. 'And I had to see you again.know your real name' he added in thought  
  
'I still believe you can call out my name  
  
"I can't take that back.I gave it to you.for protection" now it was Linoa's turn to blush. "It did.protect me" smiled Siro, thinking of the many battles he had fought and won with the flute in his pocket. "So can you tell me a bit more about yourself" asked Siro "Well, there really isn't much to tell.I'm n-" But Linoa never got to finish her sentence a beam of light hit her and she fell forward  
  
Author's note: 99% of the characters are owned by square ^^ (all hail square), Siro etc.. are mine but if Square would see fit to use them I'd be honoured ^^ (seriously doubt they would though)  
  
I know I know a very long chapter, ne? Hope you like it though; please r&r, no flaming please, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well ^^ 


	4. Chapter 3: Sad Melodies of the past

~3~  
  
"Mother?!" Siro dived forward to grab the slender girl as she fell forward, unconscious. "YOU.I knew.I KNEW.YOU WERE BAD NEWS.I"LL BE BACK" yelled the moogle and he hurried off, knowing he couldn't do more for know but try and save his own skin. The other animals had fled but a large number of SeeD had now formed a wall round him and Linoa. "Mother.why.WHY!?!" Siro began yelling, holding on tight to Linoa. But when Quistis replied, her voice didn't have the same motherly warmth to it, is was cold.cold as ice; " You have disappointed me.Siro."  
  
******  
  
Siro paced his room, he had been placed under room-arrest.he was confined to his quarters and was not allowed to hear from or see his friends and especially not Linoa. "Oh GOD" he cried out in despair."I got to do something.I" "Hellooooooooooooooooooooo"smiled an all to familiar face when he turned again. "YOKO?!" "Shttttttttt, ya big idiot" hissed Yoko as she covered his mouth with her hands "They'll hear ya.here I came to bring you this." She held out his gunblade "-and to get you out of here" "But how..?" "Your."Yoko bit her lip."your father showed us a map and hinted where your gunblade could be." "Father.?" "Yes.now come on before we get caught.you DO wanna help that girl.dontcha?" "Yes" said Siro, determined now.  
  
Yoko looked round the corner, careful "It should be there alright" she growled. Yuno took a peek himself "Dammit, security is tight." Yoko tapped her twin on the head "of course you big dope!!!" "Shhhhhhht" hissed Zack" you'll give us away" "We need a plan," whispered Siro. "Aha.and what kind of plan where you thinking of?" "Well,."Siro paused.his friends were al looking behind him.if they hadn't asked that question then..then. Siro gulped and turned round to see his father standing behind him  
  
******  
  
"She is not dangerous, she is just a child.she can't help.besides we don't know She never used it .NEVER.we." Zack recognised the voice immediately as he entered the room with Squall Leonheart and the others. "Mother?" His surprise turned to horror as she saw the helpless figure at the feet of the adults. "Sis!" He ran to Linoa but was restrained by two sturdy SeeD. "Lemme through THAT'S MY SISTER!" he yelled and he held up his fists. Siro paled.Linoa was.the sister of his best friend.? But he had never known.that Zack even had a sister. "Quistis, I don't think it would hurt the boy to go near his sister" spoke Squall for the first time, a sarcastic undertone to his voice. "Squall.? But SIRO?!" She strolled over to her husband and son. "Did you...?" she asked with a crack in her voice For a moment she looked so small.so fragile.so delicate.she needed Squall's reassurance .his presence. Squall Leonhart sighed, "No, our boy got out on his own.and he just happened to pass by his friends." Quistis was assured, he had not gone against her orders.he still trusted her.still loved her. But her boy.she would not let him be taken away from her.not as his father once was. "Siro" she scowled "Dear, I think.it would be wise to explain him." "Squall?" Just when she had felt secure again.he wanted her to take such a risk? She bit her lip.it was the girl's fault.yes, that was it.she had to rid herself of the girl.seal her away.keep her away from her man.her boy. ".okay" Quistis walked up to the unconscious girl and took an object from her pocket. It was a beautiful bracelet. She bend down and placed it round Linoa's arm. "Now we can talk.you see Siro.that girl.is a demon  
  
  
  
******  
  
Squall Leonhart chuckled "I think that's a bit harsh Quisty" Quistis cringed.he never called her that outside their living quarters. Irritated, she threw her hands into the air "Fine...demon.sorceress.it really is the same" "SORCERESS?" gasped Siro and Zack Quistis seemed to enjoy their reaction. "LIAR, my sister is no sorceress.." Siro stared at Linoa.a.sorceress. "MOTHER" Zack turned to Annika "FATHER!" Zell looked near tears "TELL ME.TELL ME IT IS NOT TRUE!" cried Zack as he fell to his knees. "Whether you believe it or not," continued Quistis casually "it really needn't concern you any more.she is about to taken out for good" "WHAT?!" Zack had gotten up, crying. "YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER?!" he dashed forward but was blocked by two more SeeDs "LET ME THROUGH.SHE'S GONNA KILL MY SIS.FATHER.MOTHER.SIROOOOOOOOO!!!" Zack kept trying to fight his way to Quistis but not quite succeeding. But Siro couldn't move.he felt as if this was all not real.any minute now.he'd wake up.he could have been knocked out by one of Mog's Kupo nuts.when he would open his eyes.he would see a worried Linoa looking at him, concern in her eyes.her warm smile.sweet voice.raven hair. Zack's mother had begun crying and Zell was trying to comfort her. Zack was all out of energy and would have fallen to the ground if he wasn't held up by some SeeDs. "Fine.you have calmed down."smiled Quistis "Like I said that monster-" "YOU'RE THE ONLY MON..mo.MONSTER HERE!" Zack managed to shout. "Will you stop interrupting me.I'm still your superior", frowned Quistis "I..i..wo.Won't.take..n..no or..ders.from..a..murde..rer.." replied Zack "Murderer, really."sniffed Quistis" Like I said the sorceress will be disposed of.but of course silly boy.we won't kill her.we would not stoop to her level.no..we'll have her sealed away in the "Esthar Sorceress memorial"" At the sound of that name Squall Leonhart seemed to lose his composure. Siro looked up at his father. "Quistis.please."pleaded Zell".listen to us.she is." "Enough, you should worry about yourself, your wife and child, Zell.you're in a lot of trouble.." snapped Quistis. "But Quistis" Annika grabbed Siro's mother by the arm. "Please.listen." "Maybe we 'd better go to my office," concluded Squall. Quistis looked up in horror. "It should be fine.the girl is still unconscious and you have placed an Odine bracelet around her wrist." coaxed Squall  
  
******  
  
Quistis hit her desk with her fist."DON'T LIE, Zell!!!" "I AM NOT LYING, QUISTIS", shouted Zell back. "He is not lying Quistis.Linoa is OUR child.not..-", Began Annika Squall Leonhart paled but a furious blush appeared on his wife's cheeks "SHE IS NOT YOUR CHILD, STOP LYING!!!" After a small pause, she continued; "Why else would you have named her Linoa.after the accursed sorceress ." Zell interrupted, furious now "You have no right to speak of her that way!" "REALLY?", sneered Quistis, "a sorceress-lover are you then Zell.may I remind you the duty of a SeeD.but she is her child, isn't she.that girl Linoa, you claim to be YOUR daughter.but she's NOT is she.she's Rinoa Heartilly 's-" BANG Squall Leonhart had slammed his fist on the table, Quistis turned to her husband. "Quistis."he said, disgust in his shaking voice He looked up then his eyes pleading for her not to finish that sentence Siro didn't know what to make of it.never had he seen his father so vulnerable. Quistis looked at him with concern.then with a bitter smile she continued. She had to.didn't she.it was for his own good.she had to save him and her son from that wretched girl.but it wasn't easy.she didn't like to hurt him so. "She's Rinoa Heartilly 's daughter."she finished with a dry mouth. Zell and Annika held their tongues, Squall stepped back and let himself fall in his chair.the fresh SeeDs kept quiet too except for. "LIAR."Zack shouted now "She's MY sister.she's a sweet and kind person.she couldn't be the daughter of an evil sorceress!" Then after a moment, Squall spoke."but you see Zack.Rinoa Heartilly-" He stopped for a minute there the name painfully familiar "Rinoa Heartilly was not evil."  
  
Author's note: 99% of the characters are owned by square ^^ (all hail square), Siro etc.. are mine but if Square would see fit to use them I'd be honoured ^^ (seriously doubt they would though)  
  
hehehe, *enter tum tum tum sound* Hope you still like it, thanks for reading this far anyway ; please r&r, no flaming please, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as well ^^ 


End file.
